Ganoes Stabro Paran
Master of the Deck |warren= |soletaken= Hound |divers= }} Ganoes StabroGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii Paran was the eldest son of House Paran of Unta. He was born in Unta, the capital of the Malazan Empire, in the 1142nd year of Burn's Sleep.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 Ganoes Paran was a central character in the Malazan Book of the Fallen. He was described as having black hair,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.39 an easy face to rest eyes uponGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23 - comment made by Lorn and a broad back.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27 He wore a helm as part of his uniform and when on the road, wore a travelling cloak.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.48 Early life His father instilled in him to be cautious when dealing with the many faces of the Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36 As a young man, Ganoes had an overblown faith in honesty and integrity.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118 Ganoes had a Napan tutor.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6 In Gardens of the Moon 1154th year of Burn's Sleep In 1154BS, Ganoes Paran visited Malaz City for the third time in as many years with his father, who was negotiating with harbor officials about the island export tithe.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3 Whilst Ganoes' father was negotiating, Ganoes ventured out to the wall of Mock's Hold and observed the riots in the Mouse Quarter.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 Whilst watching the distant flames and smoke, he met Whiskeyjack,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.95 Fiddler and Surly.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4-8 In his discussion with Whiskeyjack, to the older man's disapproval, he mentioned dreams of soldiering and grandeur where he imagined himself a hero and commented that he did not believe the world needed another "wine merchant".Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.8 At the time Paran noted that Whiskeyjack seemed young and that Fiddler was not much older than his own 12 years, however, Paran's false assessment at the end of the prologue about the source of a smell must be taken as a pointer that, at that age, his judgment wasn't necessarily accurate. 1161st year of Burn's Sleep Seven years after the events in the Prologue, Ganoes Paran was newly stationed in Itko Kan. As a graduate of the Marine Academy's officer training corps, he had reached the rank of Lieutenant in the 8th Cavalry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US HC p.101 After volunteering to lead the inspection detail,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.235 he was charged with escorting Adjunct Lorn through the Itko Kan Massacre,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.25 which had been initiated by Ammanas and perpetrated by the Hounds of Shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 Adjunct Lorn assigned Paran a commission on her staff in order to continue the investigation into the massacre.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27/30 Paran's first assignment was to make enquiries in the market town of Gerrom.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.28 He discovered the aftermath of yet another slaughter. Paran then returned to Unta, escorted by Topper by way of the Imperial Warren,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.40 to report his findings and met Surly, now Empress Laseen, again when he and Topper exited the Warren in the Hall of the Throne.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.42 Paran was ordered by Adjunct Lorn to rejoin the Officer Corps in Unta to continue his training until such time as she would need him again.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.44 Working with the Adjunct, he became accustomed to being used. 1163rd year of Burn's sleep onwards By the 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep, Ganoes Paran ranked a Captain, and was dispatched to his new permanent command with the Bridgeburners of the 2nd Malaz Army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.149 The details of the assignment were conveyed to him by Topper who arrive on board the Imperial trireme by Imperial Warren around the time of the final battle at Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94 The top secret part of Paran's mission was to deal with the possessed young girl Sorry, whom he was to track in continuation of his mission from Ikto Kan. Topper told him that it was feared that Sorry might have corrupted the Bridgeburners and possibly Dujek Onearm and the entire 2nd army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94-97 This was Paran's second encounter with the Claw, and in both encounters, the two men parted on bad terms, with Topper accusing Paran of being arrogant and discourteous.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.41Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94 Paran landed in Genabaris on Genabackis during the Season of Currents in 1163 BS. His contact, a government agent, possibly Claw, observed that Paran looked like a member of the nobility and that his longsword showed not a single stain. He surmised that Paran was "as green as the rancid waters of this bay". When they made eye-contact however, the agent judged there to be something dangerous in Paran's gaze, making his eyes look older than the rest of him. Paran then grabbed his duffel bag and followed the agent to meet up with the Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.97/98 Paran had never heard of Quorls and was surprised to be told that he would be flying.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.99/100 He was transported to within viewing distance of the now Pale whereupon he was met by Toc the Younger and conveyed to the now subjugated city.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113 Not having called anyone a friend in two years, Paran got on well with Toc and the two eventually became friends. Ganoes had named the sword he had purchased years ago "Chance" which led to him being noticed by Oponn who saw this as another opportunity to wreak havoc.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.136-138 Paran briefly met some of the Bridgeburners in Knobb's Inn in Pale and expressed his trepidation about leading a unit which was reputed to go through so many officers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.122 Upon leaving the Inn, he was attacked and mortally wounded by Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.123/124 Mallet later estimated that the first wound was a fatal stab up under his heart, the second would have done the Captain more slowly but no less certain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153 Paran however retained life through the intervention of Oponn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.135-140 The deal between Oponn and the Gatekeeper included that someone close to Paran would die an early, meaningless death instead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.138 Paran also encountered Shadowthrone and two of the Hounds after Oponn had left and managed to persuade the Master of Shadow that he would be better served letting Paran go.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.139/140 Paran was then found in Pale over an hour laterGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.141 by Picker and AntsyGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.140/141 and taken by Quick Ben, Kalam and Mallet to recover with the mage TattersailGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153-155 as the Bridgeburners were about to travel with the Black Moranth to Darujhistan. Within hours of his arrival there, the soul-shifted puppet Hairlock was tracked by Gear, one of the Hounds of Shadow, to Tattersail's abode.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161-166 Paran managed to wound Gear in the chest with his sword Chance causing the Hound to flee by Warren.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.167 Mallet stated that Paran's forced healing had only seen to the flesh and that he feared for the state of the Captain's mind. Paran would be suffering from shock which would need time to heal. As the forced healing had severed the connections between the physical and mental harm, Mallet could do nothing to speed up the recovery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.154 Upon the instructions of Whiskeyjack,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.326 Paran was kept hidden by Tattersail and Hairlock during his recovery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.279 As far as everyone else was concerned, he had disappeared.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.268/295 Tattersail speculated that the reason for Adjunct Lorn being unable to track the Captain was that his encounter with Oponn had severed the link.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.315 After Tattersail left for Darujhistan to warn Whiskeyjack about danger from Lorn and her T'lan Imass, Paran learned from Toc the Younger that the danger was possibly greater than anticipated and he decided to follow her with Toc insisting on coming along.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.325-328 Whilst travelling in pursuit of Tattersail, they were waylaid by the puppet Hairlock who sent Toc into a rent, however, the puppet's attack on Paran was interrupted by the arrival of the Hounds of Shadow. The Hounds, Gear amongst them, killed the puppet. They then turned their eyes on Paran who was saved by the opportune arrival of Anomander Rake who slayed two of the Hounds with his sword Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.462-472 After Rake's departure Paran dipped a hand in a Hound's blood and found himself within Dragnipur, unchained. He tried to help the Hounds escape by tricking them into a portal to the Warren of Darkness.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.476-482 A couple of days after freeing the Hounds, Paran encountered a herd of Bhederin and was attacked by a youth as the herd passed. He knocked the boy unconscious. The boy belonged to a group of Rhivi who appeared and also attacked the captain. They stopped after Paran's sword inexplicably turned aside all projectiles thrown at him. The group then gave way to a little girl, about five years of age, who seemed very familiar to Paran. Through an interpreter, he was told that the girl had ordered his life to be spared and that he should not grieve as he would meet again the woman he thought dead. Even as the Rhivi disappeared in a cloud of dust, Paran recognised Tattersail's likeness in the girl.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.497-505 Soon after, Paran encountered the injured Coll. Paran offered to accompany Coll back to Darujhistan and let him use his packhorse, sparing the injured man a ride on a mule. The two men shared a camp fire and over a bottle of wine exchanged life stories.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.505-510 By the time they got to the city, Coll's injuries had worsened and Paran, with the help of a couple of guards, had Coll conveyed to his stated destination, the Phoenix Inn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.535-543 Sat at a table in the bar, musing that his new friend might soon be dead, Paran had doubts about whether his luck had turned and drove his sword into the wood of the table. As he was about to snap the blade, Kalam turned up and introduced himself. Paran immediately asked after the squad's healer and ordered him brought to the Inn. Mallet turned up soon after, accompanied by Whiskeyjack. The healer was able to save Coll's life and the sergeant was told by Paran that Tattersail died on the Rhivi Plain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.543-549 Whiskeyjack then used a device to contact Dujek and appraised him of the latest events. Paran agreed to be part of the rebellion of Onearm's Host as long as he would get his revenge against Tayschrenn. He told Dujek that he wanted Whiskeyjack to remain in command locally.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.550-554 First Paran and then later his sword were tools of Oponn. When he felt his luck had turned, just before leaving Darujhistan, he gave his sword to Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.664 To replace "Chance" he took Adjunct Lorn's Otataral sword from her after her assassination.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.679 In Memories of Ice As Captain of the Bridgeburners, Paran rejoined Dujek's army at Pale. In the months after his trip into Dragnipur, Paran was plagued by illness, unearthly visions, and unfamiliar memories. He suspected the cause was exposure to the Hound's blood.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2 In reality, he had been chosen by the Azath to be the Master of the Deck. This was confirmed by Raest, now guardian of Finnest House, when Paran's spirit traveled there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 Additionally, Paran's image appeared on Fiddler and Hedge's stacked gaming table becoming his first painted card. The elevation seemed to imbue him with preternatural knowledge.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.223-235 For example, Paran had the unnatural ability to see the aura of Anomander Rakes's draconian form in the distance.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.219 Dujek had the sad duty of informing Paran of The Cull in Unta, which had led to the deaths of his parents, the rise of Tavore to Adjunct, and the imprisonment of his sister Felisin. Paran's life was further complicated by the arrival of Silverfox, who although still a child, bore the soul of his former lover Tattersail.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4 When Onearm's Host allied with the forces of Caladan Brood to take on the the Pannion Domin, Paran took charge of the Bridgeburners on Dujek's orders and headed off to the Catlin Plain, courtesy of the Black Moranth. Twist landed him with the Bridgeburners and he managed to hold them back while Trotts fought his duel to be acknowledged by the Barghast. When the duel was seen to end in a draw, he again restrained them long enough for Twist to arrive with Mallet, who healed Trotts. He managed to continue negotiations until the arrival of Quick Ben, who brought news of the importance of Capustan to the Barghast. He took over as the second-in-command of Trotts' warhost and marched with the White Faces to Capustan. The Bridgeburners were the first to the relief of Capustan and quickly encountered Gruntle and his troop on a tenement rooftop. Again Paran was assailed by his role as the Master of the Deck, conversing in his mind with Nightchill/Silverfox, before taking the Bridgeburners, along with Gruntle, to the Thrall. Here they witnessed Shield Anvil Itkovian punish the traitorous Rath'Fener then take on the grief of the city to cleanse it. Paran stepped forward to aid the Shield Anvil as he faltered without his god, and Mallet, with the help of the Barghast spirits, was also pushed into action. Paran then mediated between Rath'Trake, Trake's Mortal Sword and Itkovian, enabling an uneasy balance to be found. He then stepped back to allow the Barghast to claim their ancestors. Paran and Quick Ben managed to bring down one of the Condors and attacked it. The fight brought out Paran's Hound aspect as he fought the condor, man and hound both. Quick Ben recognized the captain's power as coming from Kurald Emurlahn. Paran had no recollection after the fight about what happened.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1030-1034 The Bridgeburners, under Paran, were the first to breach the city of Coral and its keep. While his soldiers kept the Pannion Seer's demonic vultures at bay and breached the keep's wall, Paran and Quick Ben reached the keep's roof. There he was able to prevent Kilava from killing Pannion. They travelled to Morn, resealing the wound with the Matron's soul and releasing Pannion's sister. They were also witness to the birth of possibly the final manifestation of Omtose Phellack and are warned by Burn's priestess to never reveal it. He retired to Darujhistan with the remaining Bridgeburners after the end of the war. In The Bonehunters ] After Darujhistan, Ganoes decided to head back to Quon Tali by way of the Seven Cities, where his first port of call was Kansu. He freed the Deragoth with the help of Dead Hedge, so that they could kill Dejim Nebrahl and, subsequently, Poliel. Returning to the Army Paran left the Trygalle caravan, giving them a shard of Lorn's otataral sword in payment, and found himself nearby Onearm's Host, where he was at first arrested as a deserter.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB, pg. 623-631 But he shortly escaped, breaking the nose of corporal Futhgar - the soldier who arrested him - and knocking out Captain Sweetcreek, the camp's current ranking officer (as the plague had incapacitated the others). He found a scout he knew called Hurlochel, who told him to pretend to be Captain Kindly, which with all off the Fists and Dujek himself laid up sick, catapulted him as "Captain Kindly" into the position of ranking officer. In an attempt to cure the plague Paran travelled into G'danisban, the city nearby the Host's camp, bringing in tow Noto Boil, the head surgeon. His intended destination was the Grand Temple of Poliel, which he was brought to by Brokeface. When there, he attacked Poliel, impaling her with a shard of otataral. He then summoned the Hounds, as he had been promised by Shadowthrone, and they came with the Deragoth in tow. Paran exited the Grand Temple, leaving to Soliel's temple instead, after he left Apsalar held the Hounds off while Quick Ben made his escape from the temple also, bringing his sister Torahaval to safety. Paran bargained with Soliel for the healing of the plague that Poliel had caused.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, pg. 722-769 During the events which lead to the death of Poliel and subsequent curing of the plague by Soliel, the remaining officers in Dujek's camp found out Paran's real identity, and after Dujek's death read his reports on him. After these revelations the Fists decided to give Ganoes Paran the rank of High Fist.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, pg. 770 Paran marched the Host to Aren, inducting Mathok and his tribal horse-warriors along the way. In The Crippled God Paran and his Host arrived in northern Kolanse by infiltrating the North Citadel (called North Keep by the Forkrul Assail) via Warren. During the siege, Paran told his High Mage Noto Boil that he only answers to the Empress. When Boil pointed out that the Empress is dead, Paran replied that that means he answers to no one, not even the High Mage.The Crippled God, Chapter 1 They were subsequently besieged at the stronghold but broke the siege and marched south, destroying two other Assail forces along the way. They arrived in time to save the Bonehunters after which he was reunited with his sister, Tavore. He attended the funerals for Gesler, Stormy and other combatants of the Battle of the Spire near Kolanse City. Quotes Other Paran touched the blood of a Hound of Shadow slain by Anomander Rake, which caused him to walk unchained into Dragnipur. This encounter also led to Paran taking on some hound-like qualities. When encountering Paran, the Hound Rood was puzzled by feelings of kinship.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.461 Although not fully Soletaken, Paran on a few occasions became almost invisible within a writhing, shadow-woven hound.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1033 Paran had no recollection of what happened during his transformations.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1034 He was given the name Jen'isand Rul, which in Rhivi meant "the Wanderer Within the Sword", by Silverfox.Memories of Ice/Chapter 4 Notes and references de:Ganoes Paran pl:Ganoes Paran Category:Males Category:Soletaken Category:Malazans Category:Bridgeburners Category:Deck of Dragons Category:Quon Talians Category:High Fists Category:Humans Category:Nobles